What Happened at Dorfa's Party
by UndeadWitch
Summary: Sherman and Tiara continue their chat elsewhere as Tiara learns about the fury at Kidanar Village. [Implied Sherman/Tiara and Fang/Tiara if you squint]


So basically, I wondered where DID Tiara hear about Kidanar having a fury from and the Kidanar events made me theorize who told her, this is just a short story of where she learned it

Enjoy!

* * *

"My name, is Sherman Shallancer as you can see I am a fencer much like yourself" The twenty-three year old introduced himself, after Tiara decided she wanted to converse with the formally dressed fencer away from her...vulgar party members. He was quite handsome and young for supposedly rumored to being the world strongest's fencer. "And this is my fairy partner whose from the mecha species, Ryushin" and quite the intellectual, Tiara observed.

"Greetings, acquaintance of Sherman, I am Ryushin" A masculine yet robotic voice came from his partner as expected.

"My name is Tiara Tyris Tears" She decided to introduce herself after all it was fair, "My fairy partner is Cui from the fantasy beasts species" As Cui chirped his greetings towards the both of them, she noticed Sherman's ash-gray eyes peaked in interest.

"That's quite the rare species, I'll admit I've never seen a fairy like yours Tiara" He commented, "But, a Fencer and their fairy are more often alike than one can see, so as such Cui is quite the adorable one" Tiara felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she tried to surpass a blush, he just basically called her adorable. This was certainly new compared to how Fang would verbally abuses her, but by the goddess she loved it. She find herself being complimented by the platinum blonde fencer just as good.

"You're words are too kind, Lord Sherman," Tiara smiled.

"Say, Tiara do you enjoy wine?" He inquired, noticing a waiter was walking towards his table. He had offered her a seat at his table for a conversation, and so far its been pleasant.

"I enjoy it every once and awhile, but I actually wouldn't mind enjoying a glass right now" Tiara answered him, looking across the room as Sherman ordered a bottle of wine and two glasses. She spotted Fang fighting over food with his own fairy partner, Eryn. Sherman was right, the fencer and their fairy partner can be more alike than one can foresee. The brunette spotted her, but turn his head in a huff. Was …he pouting? She thought to herself before turning her attention back to Sherman, her fairy was being given affection by him as he fed her fairy a biscuit.

"They say a daily glass of wine is healthy, but I don't drink alcohol that often" He had this warm smile on his face, she felt like she could trust him as an ally to her goal, but she doesn't know his wish causing her doubt.

"If I may ask have you...heard any rumors about potential furies being nearby?" She decided to take the risk, she already took one with Fang and they were collecting furies albeit at a faster pace than it was just her alone.

"I do know of one fury's location, I believe there is one in the peaceful Kidanar Village, and I was going to make the journey tomorrow myself. However... I can see in your eyes of determination to collecting the furies, and I can tell you have the right heart to do so" Sherman spoke so smoothly and no hesitation, as his eyes meet her own. Tiara finds herself not being able to look away, but luckily Sherman's server had arrived with his order. Her heart... It was pulsing rapidly for a moment there. She mentally questioned herself why, but she had to focus. As the server poured the wine, he continued "I would love to give you the head start on it"

"You're far too kind," She noticed it was of the pinot noir variety used.

"I hope you don't mind pinot noir" The blonde smiled, as the server left.

"Not at all, in fact its own of my own favorable ones" Tiara returned his smile, as he held up his glass towards hers.

"A toast to the first to reach Kidanar and grab the fury" Sherman stated, as Tiara lightly laughed, making a clinking noise as their glasses touched, sipping on the rich fruity taste of the wine as she spent throughout the party conversing with him.

.

.

.

"Fang!" Tiara cried out in concern, as the queen of the Ganadas was about launch the finishing blow on Fang after he tripped up from finishing off the queen. Then a familiar voice rang out, one she heard just last night...

"Executing, Sky Slash!" The voice that spoke had to belong to no other than Ryushin, Sherman's fairy partner which meant... It all happened in a flash, but she would never forget what she witnessed. He really is the strongest fencer in the world she thought as she watched Sherman cut down with such immense prowess and ended the queen without breaking a sweat nor having to fairize. One would say it sends shivers down the female fencer's spine as she wasn't sure those were good or bad at the sight of such power. However her doubt is gone, he truly is an ally for the sake of her wish. Turning to her and the group, a familiar warm smile appeared on his facial features.

"So we meet again"

 _Fin._

* * *

Yes, I think Sherman is the one who told her, and I will be doing more of these using as much canon elements I can to fill up certain holes in the plot or for fun.


End file.
